<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《前所未见》04 by boli_hh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963911">《前所未见》04</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh'>boli_hh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《前所未见》 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血<br/>年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O<br/>三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。<br/>有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜</p><p>李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。<br/>本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生</p><p>禁搬运超话</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《前所未见》 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《前所未见》04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李赫宰拍了拍手上的土，旁边递过来一张湿巾，青葱样的手指白净纤细。<br/>“擦一下吧，抱歉哦，刚填了土的花盆有点脏。”</p><p>李赫宰什么都没说，先侧过头鼓起脸。李东海会意的笑了笑，飞快的在脸颊上亲了一口。李赫宰这才满意，接过湿巾擦了擦。<br/>“没事，我不讲究这些。”</p><p>李东海最近爱上种那些不知名的绿油油的叶子，虽然每天都教李赫宰一遍怎么分辨谁是谁，李赫宰还是记不住。<br/>李东海拧着眉要再教一次，李赫宰把喷雾对准他呲水，然后努力睁圆了眼睛，一头金发毛茸茸的。<br/>“东海哥哥…”<br/>“我不教了！！！”李东海面红耳赤的跺了跺脚，转身进到屋里。</p><p>李赫宰在他身后偷笑，李东海一直不让他叫哥哥的原因他也不知道，不过这样挺好的，他可以用这招来跟李东海撒娇。<br/>原以为李东海不爱说话，是个安静的性格。没想到真正混熟以后跟同龄omega没什么不一样，喜欢咧着唇边的牙尖儿笑眯眯的，偶尔也会捉弄他。听他说话的时候手撑着下巴，认真专注地望着他，眼睛亮晶晶地一眨一眨。<br/>李赫宰坐在小吧台的高脚凳上看人忙碌，出神的想起那位从未露面的alpha，李东海的法定伴侣。他最近也在想他和李东海的这段关系，他被精致漂亮的omega冲昏了头，开始认真思索起他们的未来，这时，他才感到困惑。</p><p>“中午你想吃什么？”李东海捣鼓着手里的健康果汁，随口问道。<br/>李赫宰仍在出神，呆呆的望着李东海，明显在神游。李东海放下杯子挥了挥手“吃什么？”</p><p>李赫宰回过神来，熟稔的语气让他又晃了晃神，终于反应过来。<br/>“啊…都行，看你吧。”<br/>“那吃面吧，你好像很喜欢吃面。”李东海见怪不怪，年轻人见得多，可能也不像他这样闲得住。他完全忘了自己也不过才二十多岁，也应该是这样张扬活泼的。<br/>坐在对面的李赫宰跳下椅子哼着歌走进厨房，到处看看然后跟在李东海身边，他本意是想帮忙，奈何对做饭这事一窍不通，跟在旁边来来回回的，不仅帮不上忙还十分碍事。一来二去的几次差点跟李赫宰撞上，李东海终于忍不住了。<br/>“干嘛啊一直跟着我！”<br/>“我这不是想帮忙嘛！”李赫宰理直气壮，然后偷偷闻了闻信息素，真香。<br/>李东海叹口气，颇为无奈。<br/>“你快算了吧，去那老老实实坐着等，你连调料都认不全还指望你帮忙。”</p><p>“那你教我啊，我不就会了，总不能以后也让你一个人做。”李赫宰挑起一侧的眉靠近，故意压低声音“东海哥哥，教教我？”</p><p>李东海的脸一下子烧了起来，慌乱的四处瞟着，然后赶紧推开李赫宰压过来的身体。<br/>“哎呀..水开了。”</p><p>李赫宰眼见人要溜走，一把抓住胳膊拉回身前，手臂环住omega细腰抱在怀里。他本是想逗逗李东海，和那双惊讶睁大的双眼对视却失神想到，他好想吻他。那双眼睛像含了一汪清泉一样，纯净的眼神总是懵懵懂懂，看人时湿漉漉的，温和极了。尤其看向自己的时候，李赫宰想到，什么心事都藏不住，全暴露在这双漂亮的眼睛里了。<br/>李东海已经习惯和他接吻，含羞的小花有了他的陪伴以后慢慢地盛开，花瓣害羞的卷曲着。他抱住细腰的时候仍不忘关掉火，火苗消失伴随着他的吻落下。李东海顺从的攀住他的肩膀，小声的发出嘤咛，像只小奶猫一样可爱。<br/>李东海被吻的快要喘不过气，李赫宰的呼吸十分粗重，压着他的嘴唇重重的吸吮，那力道大的让他嘴唇发麻。腰上的大手在他身后来回游走，交替着抚摸他的身体，他不讨厌这种感觉，酥酥麻麻的很舒服。<br/>李赫宰动情地吻着，从唇角一路吻到脖颈，那里青白脆弱，好看极了。他一一吻过，从耳根开始贴着鼓起的青筋舔舐，手掌贴着腰线钻进衣服，触到的皮肤柔顺温暖，让他忍不住低沉的喘息，想起初遇被他意外撞见的一场羞涩又色情的抚慰。他甚至恶意地想着，既然那个alpha放着嘴边的美食不吃，不如送给他好了，他喜欢的不得了。<br/>胸前传来酥麻的感觉，挺立起来的肉粒正在被人肆意玩弄，李东海睁大满是水汽的眼睛想要推拒。察觉到他的想法李赫宰黏黏糊糊地吻着他，舌头伸进他口中肆意搅弄，那些未出口的话被热情的吻堵了回去。李东海软着手脚被抱着，他想推开李赫宰，但却被舒适温暖的欲望拉扯着，任由李赫宰掀起自己的衣服。<br/>“唔………赫宰……”<br/>“别紧张……”李赫宰亲昵地蹭了蹭李东海的鼻尖，又偏过头贴上他的脸颊，蹭着柔软的小脸，再一次吻上去。<br/>李赫宰还想说些什么，但此刻好像什么都不足以表达，他对李东海有渴望，是他自己很明确的那种渴望，很复杂的，从暗到明，掺杂着欲望的渴望。<br/>他甚至没来得及考虑刚刚接吻时李东海给予的青涩反应是不是和已婚的身份不符，脑海中尽是羞涩的神情和水润的眼睛，还有接吻时的嘤咛以及紧紧抓住他的手。</p><p>那双手抚遍自己的身体，然后落下了吻，李东海红着脸小声呻吟，身体已经涨成了粉红色。他放任李赫宰握住自己的腰轻吻，温热的气息从腰间来到胸前，轻轻挑逗着乳尖。<br/>这对他来说是一次新鲜又刺激的经历，李东海轻轻抚摸埋在胸前啃咬的头，手指插进发间不轻不重地揉捏按压。他没有想接下来要发生什么，在茶香的诱导下忘掉了所有的一切。<br/>当那双大手揉捏臀瓣的时候李东海忽地清醒，李赫宰正呼吸粗重，跟随本能想要再近一步，腿间诚实的反应顶在李东海的身侧，一边揉捏他的身体一边断断续续的和他交换缠绵的吻。他突然意识到不对，他不能这样，李赫宰还不知道自己面对的是一个已婚的omega，伴侣是黎疆，那个最近颇为受人瞩目的政客。这不公平，李赫宰什么都不知道。</p><p>“不行…赫宰……”</p><p>李赫宰猝不及防被一下子推开，连连后退了几步才站稳，空气中的信息素浓烈得让人无法呼吸。他眼角都是发烫的，粗喘了几次才找回理智，看着衣衫不整的李东海一阵愧疚，他没有想过进度这么快的，他怕吓到李东海，万万没想到自己还是没忍住。<br/>李东海胸腔快速起伏几下，有些慌乱，李赫宰看起来还有些茫然，他开始后悔自己不该那样推开。</p><p>气氛一时间变得有些尴尬，只有两个人粗重的喘息声，和暧昧缠在一起的信息素。李赫宰率先回过神，慌乱地大步迈向大门。<br/>“我..我，我先走了，你快吃饭吧。”</p><p>李东海张了张嘴，最终没有追出去挽留。他低着头看着自己的手，五指张开又合拢，用另一只手牵住，十指相扣。</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰一直跑到家里关上大门才停下，失魂似的把自己摔进沙发，良久后哀叹一声。<br/>他这次没有拒绝朋友的邀请，晚上去了一家酒吧。他也很想搞清楚自己是怎么回事，他想确定自己的心，到底是因为喜欢这样的omega还是喜欢李东海。他要坚定自己的选择，然后跟李东海好好聊一聊。<br/>转战去一家娱乐场所的时候李赫宰在一众人中选了看起来清纯又乖巧的男孩，他抱着这个男孩喝酒，在数次想吻他的时候猛地停下，最后把人推给朋友。他眯着眼睛在嘈杂的环境里沉思，想起李东海的眼睛，温润无害，像只躲在角落里的小动物一样期盼有人来摸摸自己的头。</p><p>李赫宰从晚上出门以后一直没有回来，这在以前是从没有过的事。李东海寻了处能看到窗外的地方坐着，想等李赫宰回来，哪怕不能见面说话，这样看看也很满足。<br/>但他没有想到的是黎疆今天会回来，当门口停下一辆深色的轿车他还以为是李赫宰，时间已经有些晚了，他昏昏欲睡地撑着额头注意那边的动静。当他发现是黎疆的时候整个人炸起毛，一把掀起毯子想跑上楼，但来不及了，大门处已经传来输密码的声音。<br/>李东海如同被冻住一样僵在原地，紧张地咬住下唇，手在不停地发抖。他上次在发情期推开了自己的alpha，还把人划伤了，他不知道现在会不会被黎疆狠狠的报复一回。</p><p>黎疆进门淡淡睨了眼伫立在窗边的人，巴掌大的小脸嵌着的那双眼睛惊恐地瞪着他。黎疆看了一眼便收回目光，一边换鞋一边道“又在客厅？”</p><p>李东海瞬间想起上次不愉快的经历，低着头小声回答“你回来了，我马上就上楼了。”</p><p>“不急，我又不会对你怎么样。”黎疆话锋一转，懒洋洋地开口“我对你怎么样也是应该的，你觉得呢？”<br/>他一边走一边解开领带，放松身体坐到沙发上，李东海十分紧张，盯着他的动作大气都不敢出。黎疆深吸口气吐出，突然开口。<br/>“噢对了，最近有一些舆论…当然我家里也这么想的，我们结婚六年没有孩子很奇怪，所以你准备一下，我们得要个孩子。”</p><p>闻言，李东海立刻摇头，连连后退。<br/>“不..不要，不要这样。”他几乎是恳求的说道“你在外面有那么多的omega，不一定非要是我吧？”</p><p>“外面的只是外面的人，玩玩而已，不干净。生孩子自然是要血统好的，身份好的。”黎疆捏了捏眉心，见自己的omega惊恐的拒绝便心烦，摘下手表放到茶几上，曲起食指不轻不重地敲了敲。<br/>“就这么说定了，下次发情期我会回来，你提前通知我。”</p><p>李东海睁大眼睛，眼中已经聚集了些许水汽。他不想被黎疆标记，不想有他们的孩子，也不想待在这个房子里，像一只被折断了翅膀的鸟，连在笼子里飞的机会都没有。<br/>他还在想怎么恳求，黎疆却眯起眼睛，犀利的目光投到他身上，然后慢慢地站起身，幽幽开口。</p><p>“李东海，我小看你了。”</p><p>李东海茫然地抬起头，“什么……啊！”<br/>伴随那声清晰响亮的巴掌声，李东海像羽毛一样直接摔在沙发上，鼻梁和沙发背猛地撞击，眼泪一下子涌了出来。Omega是没法和alpha力量上抗衡的，更何况黎疆下手很重，李东海甚至没来得及反应就已经失去重心，所幸身旁是沙发，不然他会直接摔在地上。<br/>他这时才知道原来被人扇耳光的时候因为疼痛太剧烈是感觉不到疼的，他只觉得那一侧的脸很热很热，烫的他一直不停地在流泪。<br/>他隔着泪雾略及厨房，暗黄色的灯正照着操作台，让他想起白天在这里被李赫宰温柔的抱在怀里亲吻，酸楚和委屈一齐涌上心头。悲哀的是他不敢跟黎疆反抗，也不知道为什么人突然大发雷霆地打自己，他只能无助的蜷缩起身体示弱，不停地发抖。</p><p>黎疆很快便给他解答。</p><p>“你敢背着我带外面的alpha回来，在我面前装什么清高呢？不让我碰你，你被标记了？被那个alpha干过了？爽吗？偷情的感觉是不是很爽？”<br/>黎疆每说一句便朝他走来，最后弯下腰撑在他头侧，盯着他的眼睛一字一句说道。<br/>“李东海，你真是长大了，胆子也肥了。”</p><p>李东海睁大双眼，终于想起来，是李赫宰留下的信息素，虽然过去了几个小时但还没有完全散去。即便他故意点了茶味的熏香，但也只能掩盖味道，遮盖不了alpha情动时的气息。黎疆是alpha，仔细一分辨就能察觉到这里有alpha来过。他没想到黎疆会今天回来，完全不记得这一茬了。<br/>他怕极了，一个人面对盛怒之下的alpha，只能不停地发着抖否认，眼泪断了线的珠子一般滚落。<br/>“不是…不是这样的…我没有，我真的没有…”他胡乱编造理由“是…是工人，来家里送水的…”</p><p>“哦，送水的工人都能操你，我不能？”黎疆脸色更差，他等了这么久的花朵盛开以后居然被人抢先了一步，这个认知让他十分不爽，他看上的东西没有人可以染指。<br/>李东海仿佛被话刺伤了一样瑟缩了一下，不停地摇头重复。<br/>“我没有…我真的没有，我没有…你不要打我…”他噙着泪望着黎疆，眼泪砸了下来。<br/>“不要打我…求求你，我没有，真的没有…”</p><p>“证明给我看，把衣服脱了。”黎疆俯下身贴着李东海的脸颊，玫瑰花味好闻极了，花汁饱满。他深吸口气，去亲李东海的唇。<br/>“我的东西被人碰了，是不是该让我检查一下？”</p><p>李东海哭的更凶，他快要崩溃了，宁愿现在就一头撞死也不想委身在黎疆身下。威压下的古龙香让他恶心的想吐，极度恐惧下他一边哭一边在干呕，十分狼狈。<br/>不知道是不是这个样子刺激到了黎疆，他掐着李东海的脖子按在沙发背上仔细审视了一番，在即将窒息的最后一秒蓦地松开手，冷眼站在一旁看李东海猛烈咳嗽，拿起手机吩咐司机将车开回来。<br/>黎疆把桌上的手表拿起来，慢条斯理地为自己戴上，从容不迫地整理好仪表。<br/>“李东海，你要清楚一件事，你是我的omega，我早晚会办了你，你也必须要给我生一个孩子。所以最好不要给自己讨苦头吃，这个道理你跟我结婚那天就该明白。”</p><p>李东海伏在沙发上一动不动，一直到大门关上他才抬起头，目光呆滞的扫视一圈室内，最后倚着沙发看向厨房。他好像还能感受到被李赫宰的手臂抱住时腰间传来的力量和温度，怎么就突然变得这么冷了。<br/>他一直那样看着，眼泪流了满脸。</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰经过一夜的挣扎终于确定了自己的心，他确实是只喜欢李东海，和什么信息素什么理想型都毫无关系，也许从一见面的时候他就该意识到的，他毫无保留地爱上了一个结婚六年的omega，尽管对方过得不幸福，也没有实质感情。<br/>他想清楚以后便决定跟李东海说清楚，但今天李东海出来的比平时晚了很多，打开家门后也没有像往常一样在院子里蹦一蹦，而是倚着大门看着自己的花发呆。他心道奇怪，但被心里坚定想法后的喜悦冲击的没来得及深思，像以前一样靠近。</p><p>李东海自然也注意到李赫宰，他昨晚想了一夜，终于明白自己之前做了什么。他在误导一个前途无量的年轻alpha走入歧途，做别人不齿的那种人。黎疆那一巴掌彻底把他从罗曼蒂克的梦里扇回了冷冰冰的现实，他不配拥有李赫宰的爱。<br/>他看李赫宰走过来主动迎过去，但却没有打开院门，只是隔着铁门默默看着他，而后好像突然想起什么慌忙低下头。</p><p>李赫宰拧紧眉“东海，你脸怎么肿了？”他又偏过头看了看“眼睛也是肿的，你怎么了？”<br/>“如果是因为昨天的事，我道歉，但是我已经想好了，我觉得我…”</p><p>“赫宰。”李东海垂眸，低低开口“回去吧。”</p><p>李赫宰准备好的一肚子话瞬间噎住，他不敢置信地看着李东海反问“你说什么？”</p><p>李东海低着头，晶莹的泪珠已经落了下来。他快速地擦了下泪，自嘲果然没有这么坚强，他还是忍不住想哭，在李赫宰面前忍不住委屈。<br/>李赫宰沉沉叹气，左右看了看，单手撑着旁边的墙压低声音。<br/>“黎疆打的？”</p><p>李东海诧异的抬起头，李赫宰居然知道？？</p><p>李赫宰见他的反应就知道怎么回事，无奈地通过铁门中间的空隙伸出手想摸摸李东海的脸，李东海快速后退了一步，他手摸了个空。他怔怔地看着，失落的收回手。<br/>李东海吸了吸鼻子，两只手不停地互相捏着，指尖的疼痛越强他心里就没那么痛。他靠在石柱倚着铁门栏杆看着李赫宰，轻轻牵起嘴角笑着看向alpha，眼泪不停地流着。</p><p>“赫宰…我的人生六年前就结束了，但是你不一样，你才刚刚开始。”李东海望着自己的手出神“我不能害了你，你明白了吗？”</p><p>李赫宰安静地听着，目光沉沉的。<br/>而李东海似乎下定决心，将头靠在栏杆上，想尽可能的最后一次感受到李赫宰的温度和气息。他大概以后的每一天都会回想起这一天，深深记得这天的眼泪。<br/>“这一段时间，对我来说已经足够了，我已经很满足了。如果不是你，我可能一辈子都不会体验到这种感觉，我知足了。”</p><p>他不知道想起什么，突然笑出了声，眼泪流进嘴里，苦涩的。李东海抿着嘴站直，面对李赫宰站好，alpha的眼里闪着泪光，望着他沉默。<br/>李东海轻轻地笑，他只要知道他喜欢的人同样也喜欢他就可以了，这就是很好的结局了，有人真的爱过他，就已经很好了。</p><p>“赫宰呀，我们就此别过吧，以后也不要再见面了。”他想了想，补上一句。<br/>“忘了我没关系，我会一直记得你的。”</p><p>李东海说完，逃也似的转身离开。李赫宰突然开口，在他身后叫住他。他听起来也不太好，声音有些不稳，一贯清亮的嗓音粘稠着。<br/>“你知道我今天来是想跟你说什么吗？”</p><p>李东海停下脚步，他不敢回头，背对着人点了点头。<br/>“我知道，我也是。”</p><p>他这次没有再停下，快速离开关上家里的大门。他觉得自己快要没法呼吸了，胸腔内撕裂一样的疼痛和不停涌出酸楚几乎快要将他击垮，他踉跄几步跪倒在地，大理石地砖显出他的样子，他狼狈极了，大口的呼吸一阵摔在地上。他弓起身子抱住自己，他好痛。<br/>他努力想让自己止住哭泣，努力让自己开心的笑，表情却变得十分扭曲，嘴角上扬，眼睛一直在不停地流泪。<br/>李东海掐着自己的腿逼迫自己深呼吸，他坐起来看着大门的方向，眼神空洞喃喃道。<br/>“没关系，没关系……”</p><p>李赫宰看着人落荒而逃的背影苦笑，抹了把脸低下头。过了好一会儿，他转身离开，掸了掸衣服上的深色水渍。沾水了，那就换件衣服吧。<br/>他每走一步像从刀尖上走过，他不知道李东海到底昨晚经历了什么，一夜之间会一下子变了这么多。<br/>他走回卧室，坐在床边望着对面的窗户，这样挺好的，他能远远地看着心爱的人。</p><p>在别人怀里。</p><p> </p><p>-tbc-<br/>by：玻璃</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>